


How To Stop A War In One Easy Stab

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [67]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: He really did think the man would dodge. Izuna doesn't seem to mind as much as he should.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350





	How To Stop A War In One Easy Stab

Tobirama felt the blade slide in the same way he might feel someone clawing his heart straight out of his chest with their bare hands, felt the tearing of muscle and the scrape of bone like vibrations in his soul shaking him apart down to his very core. With wide, frightened eyes staring back at him all he could think was, _I’ve killed the love of my life_.

A strangely romantic sentiment from someone who’d never taken the time to utter such words out loud.

With several voices screaming and multiple chakras coming in fast Tobirama could only clutch the other man tightly, both of their blades falling to the earth with a clatter lost to the sounds of battle. His hands were already slippery with blood.

“I thought you were going to dodge,” he choked out and Izuna blinked up at him.

“Yeah…so did I.” A shudder passed through the other’s body and he fell a little deeper in to Tobirama’s arms.

Neither of them so much as twitched when their brothers landed beside them in a spray of dirt but Tobirama was at just the right angle to see Izuna’s lips peel back from his teeth in a snarl. At first he thought it was a grimace of pain until Madara took a step towards them with anger in his eyes and a growl ripped up out of Izuna’s throat.

“Get away!”

“Yeah, get away from him, you Senju dog!” Before Madara could get his hands anywhere close to them Izuna twitched violently.

“No, _you_ get away! Don’t touch us!”

All three men stared at him like he’d lost his mind. One last attempt to move towards them was met with another growl and a strange blue construct of pure chakra energy springing up around them. From the way several Uchiha stopped to stare Tobirama guessed that it must be significant, though it wasn’t any jutsu he’d ever seen before. He’d never ever heard of a jutsu that could form a skeleton around oneself.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Izuna snapped.

“Are you _crazy_!?” Madara demanded. “That man just stabbed you! What poison did you slip him, Senju? Give me my brother!”

“Wait, no, let me heal him,” Hashirama stepped in.

“No! Nobody touch us! Everyone just- just- stop!” Face already pale, Izuna’s skin was growing ashen as he continued to lose blood. His legs were growing weak beneath him and Tobirama could feel the man sagging more and more with each moment that passed.

Just like more and more faces were turning to watch the commotion, many of them stepping back from Madara's desperate rage to be kept apart from his wounded baby brother. It was heartbreaking to see him claw at the bones of chakra. For a moment Tobirama thought he saw actual tears forming in the man’s eyes but his attention was diverted when Izuna pressed a sticky hand against the side of his face and he looked down to the lover he had kept secret for more than a year.

The lover he may have just killed with his own two hands.

“You should allow my brother to heal you,” he said quietly. “I’ll hold yours off for as long as I can.”

“Mm…you smell nice.”

Tobirama blinked stupidly a few times until he realized that Izuna’s gaze had turned a little foggy as the blood loss made him loopy, eyes drooping to half-mast and giving him a sleepy look. He was glad the paleness of his own face hid the fact that he lost a little blood there himself when his lover pushed up on his toes for a quick kiss. Outside their little bubble of safety Madara went absolutely wild.

“Right. Well now I might not be able to hold him off for long but I’ll do what I can. Think you can make this…whatever kind of shield this is go away?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright, on three.”

“I love you,” Izuna whispered.

Then he dropped the skeletal chakra construct and Tobirama very nearly couldn’t react fast enough to press Izuna in to Hashirama's arms so he could hold Madara off as promised, risking life and limb in the process. He couldn’t exactly say he minded that part. It had been a year since he realized that he would happily give his life for the man he’d just nearly taken life away from; facing Madara to make enough time for Izuna to receive some proper healing was at least a noble way to go.

Though he could hope, if the universe would have mercy just this once, that he might live at least long enough to see Izuna smile again.


End file.
